1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a cover for a portion of an internal combustion engine. The cover has one or more ports for attaching an electronic module to the cover.
2. Disclosure Information
It is frequently desirable to fasten various electronic modules to the covers of internal combustion engines. Such modules include, without limitation, spark coils, modules related to electronic throttle control, cruise control, and other devices. FIG. 7 shows a prior art ignition coil which is intended to be mounted to a cover by means of three fasteners which pass through machined brass inserts, 100, which are molded into place in the ignition coil. The three fasteners holding the coil are threaded into tapped holes formed in a cover. This type of mounting is expensive and time consuming because of the additional parts and machining required, and is not user-friendly for assembly of the engine.
It would be desirable to provide a mounting for electronic modules such as spark coils upon engine covers without the need for either tools or additional machining operations, while providing additional function such as the separation from oil from crankcase gases.